


dio just wants to know if hanzo likes bread

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Devito - Fandom, jojos bizarre adventure, overwatch
Genre: Bread, M/M, barf, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mccrees not gay





	

onec upon a time there was a guy named mccree and he liked a guy named hanzo. he wasnt gay. but he liked to suck hanzos dong. dio brando showed up in the middle of one of hanzo and mccrees dick succking sessions and he was like "wryryyy do u like bread". mccree got scared so he choked on hanzosjd penis and barfed a lil in his mouth. hanzo thought it was kinky but didnt say anything. "bitcnh i said do u like bread" dio said again. hanzo just stared at him meanwhile mccree continued to choke on the floor. all of a sudden this random guy walked in named danny devito and jesse i mean mccree mistook him for his friend tobloojorn so he told him to suck his peepee while hanzo watched. he wasnt gay stil; but he wanted his shlong sucked rteal good. tolblorone who was danny devito walked over there and sucked his peen while still standing up. by the way mccree stoodf up at that point cuz h e was dojne dying. and danny toblojorn devito sucked him off and hanzo wasd like "cooll." dio just kept standing there and he never had his question answered if hanzo liked bread or not. dany devito jtorbeyorn ended up dying shortly after he sucked mccreez weenie and hanzo died from his own ultimate. dio never died jk he did so mccree was the last one on earth but then actually he died too the end.


End file.
